Under the Mistletoe
by InLoveWithAFeeling
Summary: Shuichi searches for the perfect gift for Yuki. Touma and Yuki meet in a bar. Shuichi bumps into Ryuichi. Secrets are told. Threats are made. Complications insue. New chapter, finally!
1. Chapter I: The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, so I apologize in advance if it sucks. Hope you like! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to Maki Murakami. **

* * *

**Chapter I - The Perfect Gift**

'It's got to be perfect! Absolutely PERFECT!'

A pink-haired, purple-eyed teenage boy, was looking through a store, wearing a huge grin.

Hearing this, the boy with long, brown hair, accompanying him smiled. He loved his enthusiasm, and how happy his golden-haired, cold-eyed lover made him.

'Hiro, what do you think I should get him?'

'Well.. If you-'

'No, no! It has to be PERFECT! PERFECT!'

The pink-haired boy looked at Hiro with wide eyes, with a child like innocence to them. Hiro couldn't help but smile, once again.

'Of course, Shuichi. What do you plan on getting him?'

'I'm glad you asked that. Well, there's that sweater, this novel; then again, there's also this manga, and this CD, and that tie- Oh! It's so hard to pick just one!'

'I'm sure you'll figure something out. I wouldn't worry.'

Hiro sat down, watching Shuichi run around the store, as well as others, looking for the perfect gift for Yuki, his lover.

A young man, with golden-hair, and icy-eyes entered a bar. He sat on a stool, beside a man with paler blonde hair, and mischievous eyes. The paler blonde greeted the taller, brighter blonde.

'Eiri-san, what a pleasant surprise.'

'Surprise? You insisted I meet you here, Touma. Cut the crap, what do you want?'

'Why do I have to want something to have a drink with my favourite brother-in-law?'

'Because you always want something. I won't say it again: cut the crap.'

Touma looked down and sighed, lightly.'Got me pegged, have you?', said Touma, as he looked back up, sporting a deadly grin. Yuki stared at him.

'I'll cut straight ahead to the point then. It seems you're not doing so well, once again; I let it go the first time, but not agin. If you don't take Shindou-san out of your life, I will. I'll make good on it.'

Yuki's eyes widened, in horror coupled with shock.

'Touma... Touma, how can you do this? How can you meddle in people's lives like this, without their consent? Do you enjoy playing god. Or, do you see me as a bad child, with you playing the role of the strict father? News flash: I'm all grown up now, I don't need you to punish me. I'm capable of making my own decisions now.'

'If you're so capable of making your own decisions: why is it that you stay with Shindou-san, when it's clear it's hurting you? This is for your own good.'

Yuki's expression had softened while Touma was talking. It had become clear to him that he could not change Touma's mind, and he was completely prepared to back it up. Yuki sighed.

'Alright, Touma. I give up, you win,' Yuki sighed, once again.

'That's all I ask oni-san.'

'No, hardly anything at all,' Yuki said in a sarcastic drawl. Yuki grabbed his coat, and began to leave.

'YUKI-SAN! WAIT! DON'T GO!'

A middle-aged woman ran up to Yuki. She pulled out a novel with Yuki's picture on the back, and a pen. She stepped in front of him, blocking his way to the door. She shoved the novel and pen in front of her. Excitedly, she said, 'I thought it was you! I love your novels! I always carry one with me-' She cut herself off, when Yuki coldly pushed passed her, knocking her down.

'Yuki-san...', the woman quietly said his name, but it was too late. Yuki has disappeared into the cold night air. Touma softened, his eyes beginning to tear.

'Yuki.. You don't know how hard this is, always watching you hurt. The hardest thing to face, is that it's all my fault. I'm trying to make you feel better.. Just trying to make it better.'


	2. Chapter II: Secret Feelings

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing, mariklover12! Touma will probably be happier at the end. Hopefully, this chapter is better than the last. Any constructive critism is welcome!**

* * *

**Chapter II - Secret Feelings**

Shuichi ran home: to Yuki's apartment. He was ecstatic. He had found the perfect gift for Yuki. Had he not been so consumed by his excitement, he might have thought to take the bus, or a cab.

Shuichi was running so quickly, he didn't notice Ryuichi step out of a toy store and onto the sidewalk. Ryuichi was playing with Kumagoro, and so he didn't notice Shuichi either; that is, until Shuichi barrelled into him.

'Shuichi! Kumagoro and I were just looking for someone to play with. Wanna play with us?'

'Um... I was just-'

Ryuichi was looking up at him with giant puppy dog eyes. That, coupled with the realization that Christmas wasn't for a week, was enough to make Shuichi hesitate.

'Yeah, you know what? Let's go!'

Shuichi smiled. Ryuichi's face lit up, he jumped around happily, and looked up at Shuichi excitedly.

'Wai wai! Na no da! What do you wanna do? Do you wanna check out a toy store? Wait, I was just there. We could go again!Or, we could go to the music store! Well, what do ya wanna do?

Ryuichi's sudden burst of energy had frightened Shuichi. Shuichi recovered in time to answer, however. Shuichi answered, 'Umm... You wanna go for a walk in the park? I could use some exercise, also, I haven't been there for a while. You wanna?' 'Okay, na no da,' Ryuichi accepted so readily because he had a secret that he needed to share. Also, he was lonely, Ryuichi liked being with people.

'All right,' Shuichi smiled, 'Let's go!'

As they were walking Ryuichi started to debate wether or not he should tell Shuichi his secret: that he liked Tatsuha-san. The only person -stuffed animal, rather- that he had told so far was Kumagoro. But Kumagoro was _his_ bunny, so he agreed with him. However, Shuichi wasn't his bunny.

They were walking through the park, approaching a bench. 'Um.. Can we sit down, Shu-chan? Is it okay if I call you Shu-chan?' inquired Ryuichi. Shuichi was shocked that his _idol_, Ryuichi Sakuma, was asking to address him on a personal level. 'Erm.. Yeah, we can sit down. Of course you can call me Shu-chan!'

Ryuichi and Shuichi sat down.'Okay.. I wasn't sure. I mean, I thought we were friends.. But I wanted to make sure..' Ryuichi trailed off. With a nervous laugh, he continued, 'There's something I need to tell you.. I've only told Kumagoro-san so far.. Do you mind?'

Once again, Shuichi was shocked that his pop idol was asking his permission. 'Not at all. Um.. Go ahead,' replied Shuichi, also surprised that his idol wanted to confide in _him_.

'Well.. I.. I like Tatsuha-san,' stuttered Ryuichi, looking down at Kumagoro, who was on his lap, 'And I don't mean like a friend either! If, that's what you thought. 'Cause I probably would've. I mean, if you had said that to me,' Ryuichi looked back up at Shuichi, his eyes wide, 'I'm rambling, aren't' I? I'm sorry! But.. Please, tell me what you think.'

'Not for the first time today, Ryuichi had surprise -no- shocked him. His face contorted into an awkward position.

'Why are you telling this to me? ..Did you want me to ask Yuki to talk to Tatsuha-san for you? Or..?'

'Well.. I kinda wanted you to ask Yuki-san for Tatsuha-san's phone number,' Ryuichi blushed, 'Could you? Also, because you and Yuki-san have such a good relationship, and all. I thought maybe you guys could help me out.

'I wouldn't know who to tell him, so that he'd agree.. Can you help me?'

Shuichi was frozen for a moment. He hadn't thought that Ryuichi wasn't aware of Tatsuha's crush. But then again, this _was _Ryuichi he was thinking about. Shuichi laughed. Ryuichi's eyes widened and a hurt expression crossed his face.

'You're not laughing at me? Are you, Shu-chan? I thought we were friends!'

'I wasn't laughing at you, Ryuichi-san,' replied Shuichi, with a smile, 'Just.. Never mind. I'll get Tatsuha-san's number from Yuki, okay?' 'Thank you soo much, Shu-chan!' exclaimed Ryuichi, with a giant grin. 'I was just heading over to Yuki's when I bumped into you. Do you wanna come with me?' questioned Shuichi. Ryuichi's cheeks reddened, and he looked down in embarrassment and said, 'Umm.. If it's not too much trouble, could you go without me?' 'Of course!' responded Shuichi. Shuichi was anxious to see Yuki, and he'd rather not have any witnesses.

'Bye bye, Shu-chan!'

'I'll call you, Ryuichi-san.'

Shuichi started to head to Yuki's apartment. He began to feel the cold, and so he zippered his jacket. In his excitement, he started to skip and sing, merrily,

After a while of this (he had not yet mustered enough sense to call a cab), Shuichi finally reached Yuki's apartment. He skipped up the walkway, and reached for the doorknob.


	3. Chapter III: Betrayal

**Chapter III - Betrayal**

Yuki entered a relatively low class bar. The lighting was dim, and everything seemed to be covered with a perpetual layer of dust and grime. There were a few cheap-looking women, scattered here and there. Most were entertaining middle-aged men. One particularly cheap-looking one sat alone on a barstool.

Yuki sat down beside her._ Oh, no. Another middle-aged man_, thought the woman. Then she looked up and saw a young, good-looking, blonde man. A devilish grin crossed her face.

The woman turned towards Yuki, taking care to look particularly sexy.

'Hello. Don't believe I've seen you around here before,' said the woman, her voice seductive.

'I haven't been her before,' replied Yuki, coldly.

_Oh great. Way too state the obvious. Sounds like this one'll be a bore. _'What brings you here, then?' inquired the woman.

'What do you think?'

The woman ignored his ever frigid responses, and so said, 'My, I'm thirsty. I sure could go for a nice cold drink.' She took care to emphasize the last three word, but still, nothing. _Man, is this guy even interested in women? Well, I might as well jump to the end, and spare myself some boredom._

'How about we go back to your apartment?' whispered the woman, emphatically and seductively. She then licked his ear. Yuki's cheeks adopted a slight shade of red. _Good, we're getting somewhere, _thought the woman, noticing Yuki blush.

Yuki got up and headed in the direction of the door. He turned back towards the woman, who was slightly shocked. She realized he meant for her to follow him, and so she grabbed her things and followed him out the door.

Shuichi twisted the doorknob. 'Yuki! YUKI, I'M HOME!' exclaimed Shuichi. When Shuichi did not hear a response, he called again, 'YUKI! WHERE ARE YOU?' Shuichi put his gift down on the table, and proceeded to wander the house, calling for Yuki all the while.

Eventually, the only room Shuichi hadn't checked in was the bedroom. _Oh! Ready for Ol' Shuichi, is he? Wouldn't wanna disappoint him. But, if he's in here, wouldn't he have answered? What if someone broke in? What if Yuki's face is down in a puddle of his own blood? What if whatever got him is going to get me next?! _A scared expression crept onto his face. He opened the door slowly, '..Yuki?'

Shuichi's widened in shock.

'Yuki...?'

Shuichi froze for a moment. Yuki, who was in bed with a woman, turned around and stared at him. Shuichi's expression turned from shock to sadness. He turned around and ran. Ran blindly, as far as he could. Trying to leave what he saw behind. Maybe if he ran fast enough and far enough, he could escape it. Maybe it would just cease to exist. Shuichi didn't know where he was, or where he was going. Somewhere that didn't remind him of Yuki.

Yuki rolled over on the bed and lay down. Yuki sighed, his eyes tearing. 'Shuichi.. I'm so sorry. I..I don't want to hurt you,' Yuki whispered, to himself. _That bastard Touma. How can he do this to people?_ 'Did you say something, Yuki, honey? You okay?' asked the woman, sweetly. Yuki sighed, yet again, 'Get out.'

The woman's eyes narrowed in anger. She was never kicked out. 'It's not my fault your boy toy caught us!' blurted the woman, angrily. 'Frigging faggot,' she muttered to herself. There was an angry tension in the air. Silently, she got dressed and left. She slammed the door on her way out.

Shuichi was winded. He found himself back downtown, and sat down on a bench. His cell phone rang, 'Moshi moshi?'

'Shu-chan? It's Ryuichi. Um.. Sorry to trouble you.'

'Oh, it's no trouble. What is it?' panted Shuichi.

'Well.. Have you.. Have you gotten Tatsuha-san's number yet?' although Shuichi couldn't see it, Ryuichi blushed.

_Oh no! I completely forgot! What'll I say? _Thought Shuichi, frantically. 'Umm.. Yuki went out of town. Maybe you could ask Touma. If you want, I'll ask for you.'

'Erm.. Could you ask him for me? Don't tell him you're asking for me, please,' Ryuichi responded, his voice heavy with urgency.

'Sure thing.'

'Kumagoro-san thanks you!'

'You're welcome, Kumagoro-san,' Shuichi couldn't help but grin, forgetting his troubles for a moment.

'Ja.'

'Ja,' Shuichi turned of his cell phone. His trouble came flooding back to him. The image of Yuki and the woman was burned into his mind. Well, I might as well call Touma and get it over with. Shuichi reopened his cell phone, and dialled Touma's number, unaware that the person he was calling was the same one that had caused him so much pain.

'You're welcome, Shindou-san. Ja,' Touma closed his cell phone. He stepped out of his limousine, and towards Yuki's home.


	4. Chapter IV: Appeal

**Author's Notes:** With an luck I hope to have finished this by Christmas crosses fingers. Stupid FF always deletes the asterisks I put in to separate scenes. Ah well, I remembered to put them back in this time. Well.. Enjoy!

**Joeys-Babygirl-** Here's your update .. **marillover12**-Thanks for your support .. It probably doesn't read the stories before flaming them. lol, Rambling probably isn't in Ryuichi's vocabulary. Damn, I had hoped no one would notice! Oh, ho! You should be scared of my mad big word using skills! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

* * *

**Chapter IV - Appeal**

Yuki opened the door, revealing Touma. 'What do you want?' snapped Yuki.

'You know what I want: to make sure you and Shindou-san are broken up.'

'Yeah, well, we are. Happy now?'

'I'm merely looking out for your best interests. I've already explained this to you.'

'Hmmph,' replied Yuki.

'Well, aren't you going to invite your brother-in-law in out of the cold?'

Yuki sighed. He walked into his house. Touma smirked, stepped inside and closed the door. He removed his gloves and enormous coat, and followed Yuki.

Touma found Yuki sitting at his computer, he sat down in a chair beside him. 'So, how are things?' asked Touma trying to break the uncomfortable silence. Yuki ignored him, staring intently at his computer screen.

'Ah, not talking to me, are we?'

Touma sat there, bent over, elbows on his knees, chin in his hands. Touma was staring at Yuki. Yuki continued to work, ignoring Touma. Touma checked his watch and said, 'Well, this was pleasant. However, it's getting late, I should get home. Farewell, Eiri.'

Touma stood up and headed in the direction of the door. He noticed a package on the table. He picked it up. 'To Yuki, Love Shuichi,' whispered Touma, in an attempt to read Shuichi's messy Hiragana._Should I really be doing this? They clearly love each other.. No. This is for Yuki. Shindou wouldn't want to hurt Yuki by being with him. This is for the best. I should take it, so as not to hurt Yuki further. Yes, I'll take it. I'll take it._ Touma put on his coat, tucked the parcel into his jacket, and put his gloves on. He opened the door and stepped into the cold night air.

'Moshi moshi?'

'Hey, it's Shindou Shuichi. Ryuichi-san?

'Hey Shuichi! Have you gotten Tatsuha-san's phone number?'

'Yeah, I have a favour to ask you, however.'

'Sure, what is it, Shu-chan?'

'Could I crash with you for a while? Umm.. Yuki's still out of town, I lost my key. Hiro's in Kyoto visiting Ayaka. Would that be cool?'

'Of course! We'll have so much fun! I can't wait! Come over right away, kay?'

'I've got a couple of things to take care of first. But I'll be over soon, okay?'

'Alright, but you have to hurry, okay Shu-chan?'

'Yeah, okay. See you soon!'

'Yup, bye bye!'

Shuichi hung up. Well, at least he had a place to bunk for the night. With his pop-idol, none-the-less. Normally, he'd be ecstatic. But seeing _his_ Yuki with someone else had really upset him. _How could Yuki do such a thing? Did I do something wrong? Oh no.. I forgot to kiss him good night the night before! That must've been it!_ 'Yuki.. I'm so sorry!' exclaimed Shuichi, scaring everyone in the vicinity.

_I can't apologize now! But.. What Yuki did is far worse than what I did. _He_ can apologize first, because I sure as hell won't! Wait! What if he doesn't, and I lose him forever?! That would be horrible! But.. Do I really want to be with someone who overreacts so much? Yes! ..I'm sure he'll apologize. I'll just wait. _'I don't have a Christmas gift for Ryuichi-san yet! I need to get him one! I'll go to the mall!' said Shuichi, talking to himself.


	5. Chapter V: Warm Welcome

**Authour's Notes: **Thanks for sticking with this! I hope to finish it by Christmas (but I probably won't), New Year, at the latest (or so I hope)!

**Kitty in the Box**: .. You'll see. **insanechildfanfic**: Thanks! I'm glad you think so. **Shadow Kitsune67**: There will be other couples besides Yuki x Shuichi, you'll see. **panatlantic: **Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter V - Warm Welcome**

Ryuichi's door bell rang. He ran to answer it. 'Shu-chan!' exclaimed Ryuichi, as he glomped the pink-haired pop star, 'We're gonna have so much fun!' Shuichi smiled as Ryuichi let go of him.

'I know it's kind of early, but I got you a Christmas present!' said Shuichi excitedly, as he held out a parcel.

'Ooh! Can I open it now? I know it's still nearly a week till Christmas, but...' Ryuichi flashed Shuichi an enormous grin, 'Come in!'

Shuichi entered Ryuichi's home. There was a large banner that read, 'WELCOME SHU-CHAN!' Shuichi was surprised that Ryuichi had put up a banner celebrating his visit. Did it really mean that much to Ryuichi?

'..You didn't have to go to the trouble of putting up a banner.'

'Naw, Kumagoro-san insisted. It was left over from when...'

Shuichi did not want to know why his idol had a banner saying 'WELCOME SHU-CHAN!' just lying around. Ryuichi was eccentric, as everyone knew.

Shuichi took off his winter outerwear and put it in Ryuichi's closet. Ryuichi lived alone in a large, expensive downtown loft. How Ryuichi managed it on his own, no one knew.

'Kumagoro-san thought it would be a good idea to camp out in the living room, do you wanna, Shu-chan?' inquired Ryuichi, looking up at Shuichi with his enormous puppy dog eyes. It was amazing how at 31, he could still make puppy dog eyes.

Shuichi was about to refuse even Ryuichi's puppy dog eyes, when he saw that Ryuichi had already set up a tent and built a fire in his living room. Shuichi caved, wondering how Ryuichi had done this on his own.

'Um... sure,' replied Shuichi, weakly.

Ryuichi had yet to notice the pink-haired boy's troubled violet eyes. He was too excited that he was staying with him.

'You wanted to open your Christmas present now, Ryuichi-san?'

'...If that's okay...'

'Yup.'

'Yay! Come on Kumagoro-san!'

Shuichi handed Ryuichi the shiny package. In his excitement Ryuichi completely destroyed the wrapping paper, which normally would've held his attention for a few minutes, at least.

When Ryuichi broke through the wrapping paper (which didn't actually take very long), he found two sets of hats, scarves and mittens, all with a Santa Claus theme: one for him and one for Kumagoro.

'Wai wai! This is the best present Kumagoro-san and I have ever gotten, na no da! Thank you soo much, Shu-chan!

'You're welcome,' replied Shuichi. In his sadness, his pop idol's childlike joy had barely helped him to muster a smile.

'Let's go outside, Shu-chan! So Kumagoro-san and I can test out our presents, okay?

'Alrighty, let's go.'

As they were getting their winter gear on, Ryuichi noticed that Shuichi pulled his keys out of his coat pocket as he dug around for his gloves.

Didn't Shu-chan say he lost his keys? Something's wrong here. Me and Kumagoro-san can ask him about it later. 'Come on, let's go!' exclaimed Ryuichi. He was too excited about his gift to interrogate Shuichi, at the moment.


	6. Chapter VI: Break down

**Author's Notes**: This chapter's short, I know. Um.. Do you people want me to continue with this, even though it's after Christmas? It's not likely I'll finish it until sometime in January .;; Please R & R.

**Joey's-Babygirl**: Um.Here you go. **Clueless97**: Maybe not eccentric, but I couldn't hink of a better word .; I can't answer the bit about Touma. I do _have_ an answer, but it would reveal too much. **FightingDestiny**: Thanks! **Mariklover12**: The sad thing is that I think I do know what you mean by 'evil Tohma bunnies'. ..Eep? **Vampiric Seras Victoria**: Thanks! **Mrs. Frisby**: Thank you! **Shadow Kitsune67**: Yay! **Kitty in the Box:** Nope, Shuichi can't hide anything form anyone. Not even Ryuichi. Sad, ne? **Kasha:** Thanks .. I'm glad you think so!**

* * *

Chapter VI - Breakdown**

Chapter VI - Breakdown 

Shuichi and Ryuichi re-entered his home. They removed their outerwear and warmed themselves by the fire Ryuichi had set up in his living room the night before. Miraculously, it had not burnt the building down. Neither of them questioned it, however. 'Shu-chan, you said you lost your keys, ne?'

'Yeah. Why?'

'Um... Then how come they're in your coat pocket?'

_Oh no! How did he know? My cover's blown! What should I say? I can't tell him that me and Yuki's relationship is on the rocks! He was just saying how good he thought our relationship was, I can't disappoint him! But.. I'm such a bad liar, he'll figure it out. I should just tell him the truth._

'Well.. Yuki was cheating on me, and so I left. He wasn't really out of town.'

'Cheating? Were you guys playing a game? What game did he cheat at?'

Ryuichi was clueless.

'He didn't cheat that way.. He did something really bad.. And I don't know what I did to deserve it!'

Shuichi started to cry. Ryuichi didn't know what to do. He held Kumagoro up in Shuichi's face, and let the bunny confront him. Kumagoro patted Shuichi on the shoulder, and gave him a hug.

'It'll be okay Shu-chan, you'll see,' said Ryuichi, still using the bunny as a channel, 'Whatever Yuki cheated at, I'm sure he's sorry now. He doesn't get to have fun with you!'

The superstar's words through the bunny had barely touched Shuichi's sad exterior, as sweet as they were.

'Don't worry Shu-chan! You can stay here as long as you want,' Ryuichi looked up at him sheepishly, 'Maybe.. Even for Christmas?'

'...' Shuichi lost consciousness. Ryuichi just grabbed his legs and dragged him over to his spare bedroom, as though people passed out in his home all the time. When they reached the room, Ryuichi dragged him onto the futon. He placed Kumagoro beside Shuichi to watch over him, and left.

Ryuichi haste fully scribbled a nearly illegible not. He placed it on Kumagoro. The note read (barely), 'I'm going out. I hope you don't mind! You can play with Kumagoro-san if you want. Ja!'

Ryuichi grabbed a blanket an placed it on top of Shuichi. He patted Kumagoro, and told the bunny that he'd be back soon.

Ryuichi put his new present from Shuichi on. He also put his coat on, and left.


	7. Chapter VII: Visit

**Author's Note**: I'd have waited for more feedback before posting this, but it's already typed up, and I won't get another chance to update 'till Friday.. so.. Here it is!

**clueless97**: shakes head sadly I think we all wonder how Ryuichi managed that. I don't think that is a mystery that can be easily solved. If at all. **Joeys-Babygirl**: Here ya go! Glad you enjoy them! **mariklover12**: Probably not as cold. It's an island, so they've got water to moderate their temperature, so it's probably not much hotter. Damn geography.. going and teaching people stuff like that shakes fist Are ye Canadian too? Coolness.**

* * *

****Chapter VII - Visit**

_Do you think Shuichi would mind if I told Touma-san his problem with Yuki? Probably not, maybe Touma can help. Touma-san's smart. He's also married to Yuki-san's sister, ne? He might have a good idea of what happened_, Pondered Ryuichi. He was so used to talking to his Kumagoro that he asked himself questions, and even answered them, as he would with Kumagoro.

Little did he know, the flaxen-haired keyboardist knew exactly what was going on. Heck, he had orchestrated the whole thing. Ryuichi, not being very perceptive, wasn't very likely to pick up on it, however.

Ryuichi walked over to Touma's large home. Luckily, it was close by. Otherwise, he'd have gotten lost.

Touma wouldn't trust him with a car, so he couldn't drive. Touma had forbidden him from busing or taking a taxi on his own. That didn't leave many options for getting from place to place.

Ryuichi knocked on the door, and waited until the caretaker the Seguchi's had hired answered the door. She cleaned their house, and sometimes cooked for them. Touma didn't feel that he needed to hire a lot of people to run his household. It wasn't that he couldn't afford it, or that he didn't like being in control of a lot of people. It would have simply been impractical, because he and Mika had no children, did not mess their home up much, and were perfectly capable of cooking for themselves. After all, there were better things he could spend his money on.

The caretaker immediately recognized Ryuichi as her employer's band-mate, and granted him entry. 'I'll let Seguchi-san know you're here. Is he expecting you?' The caretaker knew full well that he wasn't expected. Touma would've mentioned it to her. She was just looking for an opportunity to have a conversation with _the_ Sakuma Ryuichi. She was ecstatic to even be in his presence, although he visited Touma fairly often.

'Nope,' replied Ryuichi.

'Well.. Feel free to sit down. He may be a while.'

Ryuichi sat down and smiled at her. The woman nearly died of joy, Sakuma Ryuichi smiled at _her_! She wandered off in a daze, to find Touma, and announce Ryuichi's presence.

She opened the door to his study, only to find him bent over, looking sad. 'Um... Seguchi-san?' squeaked the woman, overcome with meekness.

Touma quickly regained his composure. 'What is it?' demanded Touma. 'Sakuma-san is here. Shall I ask him to wait?' As intimidated as she was by the keyboardist, she hoped that he would tell her to have Ryuichi wait. That way, she could get some quality time in with the international Superstar.

Much to his caretaker's dismay, Touma replied, 'Tell him I'll just be a moment. 'Yes sir!'

As she rushed off to Ryuichi, Touma whispered to himself.

'What have I done?


	8. Chapter VIII: Appeal II

**Author's Notes**: Agh.. It should only be afew more chappies before I'm done, so with any luck, I'll finish by the end of January. Then agian, I'm not very lucky. I've got to do exams, and summatives, and crap like that, which doesn't leave me a whole lot of time for writing. The next chapter's written, but not typed up. Bare with me, please.

**clueless97**- Would you want to be driving on the same street as Ryuichi? .. **Kitty in the Box** Agh.. I know. ;.;. **mariklover12**-I'm Canadian too. Vancouver's warmer too, than where I live, atleast. Feh, stupid Vancouver, it's got everything. **Joeys-Babygirl**- Glad you like! Um.. I'm pretty sure japanese salutations are different than English ones (in reference to the 'Ai,' above your name.. Yeah...)** insanechildfanfic**- Thankies! **Invader Nicole**- You really think I've got them down okay? They seem kinda OOC to me.. Wait, I shouldn't have said that... **Hoshi-Hiru**- I'm pretty sure you can spell Touma/Tohma either way.. The same way there's about a million different spellings for Kumagoro. Well, not so much a million as three, but.. Yeah... It's feels unfinished because it is ..**

* * *

Chapter VII - Appeal II**

Touma met Ryuichi in the porch room. As Touma entered, Ryuichi stood up. 'Hello, Touma-san. Is it all right if I ask you about some stuff? I know you weren't expecting me.. So if you're busy...' Ryuichi greeted his band-mate. 'Of course it's all right,' Touma replied. When Ryuichi sat back down on the porch bench, Touma inquired, with a sad smile, 'Perhaps you'd be more comfortable in my study?' 'Um.. Right,' responded Ryuichi, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Ryuichi stood up, once more, and followed Touma into his study. Touma sat behind his desk, and gestured for Ryuichi to sit opposite him.

When Ryuichi said nothing, Touma instigated,' What did you wish to ask me about? Is there something wrong?'

'Well, yes. I mean, no. Sort of. There's nothing wrong with me. You know Shu-chan, ne?'

Touma knew exactly who 'Shu-chan' was. He was under his record label, N-G. He didn't expect Ryuichi to make the connection, and so he replied bemusedly, 'Shu-chan?'

Ryuichi didn't notice Touma's lip turn up a little at the corner, a ghost of a smirk appearing on his face. 'Shindou Shuichi.. Do you know him?' Ryuichi hadn't picked up on Tooma's bemused tone of voice either.

Touma could not stall the topic of Shuichi's troubles any longer. He didn't know how Ryuichi knew, and didn't bother to think about it. Touma regretted what he had done enough as it was, without talking about it.

'Yes.. I know him,' answered Touma, slowly.

'I thought you might. Well.. He's really sad.'

'Oh? Why?' inquired Touma, knowing the response full well.

'He says Yuki cheated on him. He wouldn't say what game he cheated at, though. I don't know what the big deal is, but Shuichi's really sad.. I want to make him feel better, but Kumagoro and I don't know how. Kumagoro wanted to know if you could maybe think of something.'

Touma was silent. He had anticipated what Ryuichi would say, but it hadn't lessened the hurt of being reminded of the pain he had caused.

'Umm... Touma?'

'I... I don't know. If I think of something, I'll call you. Can't have my singer upset, ne?' Touma barely mustered a joking smile.

Ryuichi accepted Touma's statement as genuine. He said good bye, and had Touma promise to call him if he came up with anything, once again.

After Ryuichi left, Touma's barely concealed tears flowed uncontrollably. 'How could I do this to you Eiri... The person whom I care the most about,' Touma whispered to himself, 'How?' Touma bent over, still sobbing. 'I've hurt so many people, especially my Yuki. I didn't think it would hurt this much.. I didn't think it would hurt. I think I knew it wasn't best for Yuki all along.. It was an excuse, I wanted to break them up, being the sadistic bastard that I am. It's hurting everyone involved.. I've got to make this right,' Touma whispered to himself, once more, 'I've got to make this right.'

* * *

'Ah.. Where'd I put it?' Ryuichi said, to no ne in particular. He continued rifling though his coat pockets. Eventually, he found a small slip of paper. 'I found it!' cried Ryuichi, heading toward the phone.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Bwaha! I finally remembered to put up something between scences! (I use asterisks, but FF don't like those) Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!


	9. Chapter IX: Verdict: Not Guilty

**Author's Notes: **I was holding out for more reviews but... Feh. .; Ah well, it is after Christmas, so I'm just happy I'm not getting flamed. Hm... I should be working on my geography summative. Feh. Well.. Enjoy!

**Mrs. Frisby**-Here's another new chappy! **Samurai Shoujo**- .; I know. It's those damn exams and summatives. .. I know that there's more than one way spell Touma. Also- the Japanese don't use only kanji. Katakana alphabet (for lack of a better term) for foreign words. Hiragana For Japanese words. Kanji Borrowed from Chinese, I think. Something like that, anyways. Also, you changed your name too! **Kitty in the Box**- Here's the next update! ..**

* * *

Chapter IX - Verdict: Not Guilty**

Chapter IX - Verdict: Not Guilty 

'What can I do to make this right..?' said Touma. He looked around at his office. Looking for inspiration, his eyes happened upon his calendar. He noticed it was December 22. _Hm.. Almost Christmas._ He thought for a moment, remembering the package from Shuichi that Touma had discovered at Yuki's house. A faint smile crept slowly onto Touma's face.

* * *

'Yuki residence.' 

'Aniki?'

'Tatsuha?'

'How ya been aniki? Miss talking to me?

'Not in the least,' lied Yuki.

'Aww.. I'm so hurt.'

'However could I make it up to you?' responded Yuki, his voice laced with sarcasm.

'Tatsuha ignored his elder brother's sarcasm and continued, 'Well.. Letting me stay at your house over Christmas would be a start.'

'What!? Why would you want to stay here?! Why should I let you?'

'Please, aniki? You know you want to...'

'Fine.'

'Yay! Thank you, favourite brother of mine!'

'I'm your only brother.'

'Thanks again! ♥'

'You're leaving first thing on the 26th, or I'm taking you back to Kyoto myself.'

'I'm sure you'll enjoy a long car ride with your favourite younger brother.'

'Feh.'

'Sayonara, aniki!'

'...'

Yuki hung up. _Ugh.. Why'd Tatsuha have to invite himself over.. Lazy leech. _The pain of hurting Shuichi was still fresh, a few days after their.. Incident. He had planned to spend the holidays writing a novel - the deadline was New Year's Eve - and just not thinking about Shuichi in general. Yuki was never one to worry over a silly thing like a deadline, but he had worried over sillier things. Being with Shuichi had changed him, and he was helping him to leave Kitazawa in the past. _How could I give him up like that? _

* * *

Touma and Noriko Ukai were sitting in his study. 'Now.. What was it that you wanted me here for?' inquired Touma's violet-haired band-mate. 'I want to have a Christmas party. Eiri and Shindou-san are.. No longer together. I was hoping you could help me.' 

Ryuichi had told Noriko about Shuichi's problems as well, and she had a pretty good idea of what happened between them. That wasn't all he had told her, however.

'But of course, Touma darling. After all, what are band-mates for?'

Touma smirked, 'I'm ashamed to have thought otherwise.'

'Oh, you should be. What do you want me to do?'

'Could you make sure both Eiri and Shuichi are here for midnight? The party will be on Christmas Eve, midnight that night.'

'What do you propose I should do to get them both here?'

'I'm sure you'll think of something. K-san will help.'

Noriko smiled at the thought of having the energetic and violent American help her.

'All right, I'll leave the details to you, then,' said Noriko, as she headed toward the door. Little did Touma know, he wasn't the only one playing match-maker.


	10. Chapter X: Encounter

**Author's Notes:** Sorry this chapter's short and it took so long to put up. I'm done with exams though.. Hopefuly it won't take too long to wrap this story.. We're already into February, I really wanna finish this soon. Another chapter should be up in a day or two.

**Kitty in the Box** - Thanks, glad you think so! **Samurai Shoujo**-Yup, yup, very shiny. Yay for short attention spans not having attacked! **xxxgyuhee**-Thank you! **clueless97- **:winks: You'll see.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter X - Encounter**

'Aniki!♥' cried Tatsuha as he nearly knocked his older brother over when he hugged him, 'Long time no see! How's my dear brother doing?'

Yuki regained his composure and lead his younger brother to his guest bed room. 'All right.. You can sleep here. Don't break anything.'

'Sure thing, Aniki!'

'...'

Yuki left the room to go to his study, so that he could work on his novel. Everything reminded him of Shuichi. He wanted to think of something else for a while. But even his study reminded him of Shuichi. _Ugh.. Maybe if I go out for a walk, I can find somewhere to work that doesn't remind me of him_, thought Yuki.

Yuki grabbed his laptop, and his coat, and set out to find somewhere to work in peace.

* * *

Just after Yuki left, Tatsuha's cell phone rang. 

'Moshi moshi?'

'Tatsuha?'

'Eh.. Who is this?'

'Noriko. Mika told me you were in town.'

'Ah.. Okay. What do you want?'

'Would you come over for a drink? Wait.. You're only sixteen, ne? Tea, then. Unless sixteen is too young for tea...'

'No.. No. Uh.. Where do you live again?'

'Don't worry about it. I'll send someone for you. You're staying at Yuki-san's, ne?'

'Yup.. When should I expect this ride?'

'He's already outside Yuki's home.'

Tatsuha heard a honk coming from just outside the window of Yuki's spare room.

'I suppose I should go out then.'

'Aren't you a bright one? See you soon, Tatsuha.'

Tatsuha had planned on seeing Ryuichi sometime today. It was the 23rd so he only had a few days left. Ah, well. There's always tomorrow, I suppose. Tatsuha did not wish to incur the wrath of his obsession's female band-mate.

Tatsuha put his coat on and went out to meet his ride.

'K-san...?'

* * *

Yuki had been wandering around for about fifteen minutes, and had yet to find a good spot to work. He wandered for another fifteen minutes, when he happened upon a park. 

It was one of his usual haunts.. He had not meant to be here. Yuki froze, dropping his laptop. This was the park where he had met the pink-haired musician.


	11. Chapter XI: Meeting

**Author's Notes**: Sorry it took so long. Sorry this story isn't finished. Sorry I don't update more often. Sorry my chapter's are so short... I could go on, but I think I'll leave it at that. Be thankful. Not sorry. Like me. ... (Pretend that that made sense, not only for my sake, but yours as well.)

**CharmedReality**- Thank you! Yay for angsty-cuteness! **clueless97**- Bwahahahahahahaha! No chaos, you say? **Kitty in the Box**- Don't worry the laptop isn't an important detail.

* * *

**Chapter XI - Meeting**

Tatsuha arrived at Noriko's home, with K as the driver. Tatsuha's hair had been forced back, because of K's reckless driving. His eyes were opened to enormous lengths, and were tearing. His arms were stiff from clutching the seat.

It took him a moment to unfreeze, but when he did, he jumped out and started kissing the ground. 'Ah, sweet ground! I love you! Never leave me again!'

After he finished kissing the ground, he started getting mad at K, the cause of his irrationnal love of the ground.

'What is wrong with you! You could've killed us! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!'

'I didn't kill us though, did I?'

'No...'

'Well... Ukai-san's waiting, let's go.'

The blonde American led the way to Noriko's home. He rang the doorbell. When Noriko opened it, she saw K sporting a huge smile, and Tatsuha seething with rage, as well as having had his hair blown back.

'Eh.. Nice to see you again. Please, come in,' greeted Noriko, trying not to further provoke Tatsuha.

Noriko led the way into a sitting room where there was three places set. _Ah.. Noriko's husband must be joining us as well. _Tatsuha remembered him from the cooking contest that Shuichi had been entered in.

To Tatsuha's horror, the gun-totting American took the third place. Tatsuha inched into his street, afraid.

When no one had said anything for a few minutes, Noriko broke the silence, 'Would you like some tea, Tatsuha?'

'Uh... Alright.'

Noriko took Tatsuha's cup, and poured some tea into it.

'I suppose you're wondering why you're here?'

Tatsuha hadn't been wondering. The shock of K's driving "skills" had not yet left him, he was consumed with a love for the ground, and a fear of K. He kept silent.

'Touma's having a

Christmas party tomorrow evening. Yuki and Shuichi are no longer together, as I'm sure you must be aware of. We were hoping to get back together.'

'Okay... But what does this have to do with me?'

'Touma would you to bring Yuki for midnight... Will you?'

Tatsuha was about to speak when he noticed that there was a pistol pointed at his head. He was going to say yes anyways. This just confirmed that. Touma and Ryuichi _were_ band-mates, after all, meaning the sixteen year-old's obsession would probably be present. Remembering the pistol Tatsuha answered, 'Yeah, I'll do it.'

K took his pistol away from Tatsuha's head, and Tatsuha's head, and Tatsuha let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

'Well... If that's l I suppose I should be going.'

Tatsuha didn't want to give K ore opportunities to point guns at him.

'K, would you give Tatsuha a ride?' inquired Noriko.

'Su-'

'No thanks, I'll walk!' replied Tatsuha hastily, as he rushed out of the rooom. He wanted more quality time with the ground.

'Well... One down, one to go. Can I leave this one to you K-san?'

'Certainly.'


	12. Chapter XII: Invitation

**Author's Notes:** The 15th chapter will probably be the last. I hope. And that should be up by the end of February. I hope. I really don't want this to go into March.

**Hoshi-Hiru**- There's a few different spellings: Touma, Tohma, Toma.. Well,Those're the only ones I can think of. **Kitty in the Box**- Tatsuha shall get over his profound feelings for the ground, as lovely as it is. You'll see. **Asato-Chan**- Thank you! I'm glad you think so!

* * *

**Chapter XII - Invitation**

Yuki collapsed on a nearby bench. _How did I wind up here? ...I didn't mean to get here. How could I come here, when I was trying to get away from memories of Shuichi... How? Maybe I'm trying to punish myself. But I'm trying to help Shuichi! I didn't want to break up with him... I have to forget about him. I should just go home. _Yuki discovered that his eyes had started to water. _Damn Touma, that bastard! _Yuki found a napkin in his pocket and started to wipe his eyes, only to discover that they had gone beyond simply tearing, and his eyes were flooding.

'Shit!'

Yuki picked his laptop up, which was -miraculously- unharmed, before his eyes were too blurry to see it. After picking it up, he just sat there, and sobbed silently.

* * *

K was driving to Ryuichi's house. Surprisingly, he had called ahead and found out that Shuichi had went out. Which was perfect because K wanted to speak to Ryuichi alone. At the insane speed he was driving, it didn't take him long.

K went up and rang the doorbell. Considering that he had managed Ryuichi the three years had been in America, it didn't surprise him when Kumagoro answered the door.

'Hello Kumagoro. Is Ryuichi in?'

The small, pink, stuffed bunny nodded, and was moved to reveal Ryuichi.

'Hello K-san!'

'Hello Ryuichi. May I come in?'

'Yup!' replied Ryuichi, as he moved to allow K to enter. K followed Ryuichi inside. They stood there for a while. 'Eh.. Ryuichi?' inquired K.

'Yup?'

'Can we go in now?'

'Yup!'

K proceed to follow Ryuichi the rest if the way in. Ryuichi sat down ib a couch which K did as well.

'Touma's having a Christmas party tomorrow night. Would you like to come?'

'Yay! Kumagoro and I would love to go! Should we bring anything?'

'Yes.. Could you bring Shuichi?'

'Shu-chan's sad.. He might not want to come. I can ask him...'

'You have to bring him. If you can bring him to Touma's house at midnight, I'll buy Kumagoro a new outfit.'

'I don't know if I can... I try to bring him!'

'If you don't think you can... I'll help. He_ needs _to be there. Is that all right...?

'Okay.'

'I'll come pick you up a little bit before midnight. You need to make sure you and Shuichi are both awake, and at home.'

'All right. I'll try, K-san!'

Noriko had told K to tell Ryuichi that Tatsuha would be there. He wasn't completely sure why, but he could guess.

'Tatsuha would be there as well, Ryuichi. Ukai-san said to let you know.'

Ryuichi had to clue that K had figured out why it mattered that Tatsuha would be there. It hadn't occurred to him that Tatsuha would be there, and was ecstatic. Not that he would've necessarily figured it out anyways.

Ryuichi had called Tatsuha a few days earlier, and through all the rambling and stuttering, Tatsuha had managed to decipher it's meaning. Surprisingly. Which is why Tatsuha had been so anxious to visit his elder brother.

Tatsuha hadn't told Ryuichi that he was coming to visit Tokyo, he had wanted to visit Tokyo, he had wanted to surprise him. And it had worked.


	13. Chapter XIII: Kidnapping

**Chapter XIII - Kidnapping**

Shuichi glanced at his watch: It was December 24th. _Me and Yuki were supposed to spend our first Christmas together. _Shuichi was feeling nostalgic.

'Why, Yuki?', cried Shuichi, as his eyes started to tear a little. He didn't want to cry, though. Not over Yuki. He wanted to hate Yuki. But he couldn't.

Shuichi wanted to forget Yuki, but he couldn't do that either. Shuichi kicked the futon. Futons don't take very well to being kicked, however, so Shuichi just wound up with a sore foot. Shuichi contemplated kicking the futon again, but decided the better of it.

'SHUICHI!', yelled Ryuichi.

Before Shuichi could answer, however, Ryuichi had found him. 'Shuichi!', cried Ryuichi, 'I've been looking everywhere for you!' Ryuichi attacked Shuichi with an enormous group hug (Kumagoro was included, naturally).

'Hello, Ryuichi,' responded Shuichi, without his usual enthusiasm. Naturally, he was still upset over Yuki.

'Shuichi, you're not doing anything tonight, are you?'

'No.'

'Touma-san's having a Christmas party tonight, wanna go? It's gonna be soo much fun! I love parties!'

Normally, Shuichi loved parties too. Unless they were boring. But how many parties are boring with Shuichi there?

Shuichi contemplated going- he didn't want to spend Christmas eve holed up alone- until it occurred to him that Yuki might be there. He and Touma are friends, after all. He definitely did not want to see Yuki. There was no telling what he might do.

'No... I think I'll stay here. Or maybe visit my family, or something.'

Shuichi hadn't seen his family for a while, it's not like it would've hurt him to go. They might not even recognize him. He just wanted to stay here, and wallow in his nostalgia, alone.

'Pwease?' pleaded Ryuichi, with puppy-dog eyes, 'It'll be boring without you, Shu-chan!'

As glad as Shuichi was that his idol thought he was interesting, he still didn't want to go. Not that it mattered. K had just quietly snuck in, and was behind Shuichi, with a gun.

Shuichi was nervous, naturally, and had a cold sweat dripping down his forehead.

'Eh... K-san?'

'Yes?'

'Why is there a gun pointed at my head?'

'So that you'll come to Touma's party.'

'Okay,' replied Shuichi, meekly.

Shuichi snuck a look at the clock, it was 11:55 PM. It looked like they'd arrive pretty late. _Why didn't K come earlier? It doesn't make much sense to go to a party this late_, thought Shuichi. Or something along those lines, he wasn't quite that calm.

'Come along, Shuichi. We're going now.'

Shuichi started -slowly- toward the door. He didn't want to move too suddenly - he was afraid he might provoke K into shooting him. Shuichi was fond of his brains, thank you very much.


	14. Chapter XIV: Into the Night

**Chapter XIV - Into the Night**

Yuki was sitting in his study, working on his current novel. He didn't know where Tatsuha was, but frankly, he didn't really care. Then, Tatsuha suddenly popped up out of nowhere. _Speak of the Devil_, thought Yuki.

'Yuki.. Wanna go out on the town, tonight? Considering you and Shuichi seem to have broken up, I feel I owe my big bro a drink.'

'You're too young to drink,' said Yuki, without even looking up.

'Not according to my fake ID. But, being the great younger brother that I am, I'll let you pick what we do. Pick up chicks?..Men? Any Christmas parties you want to crash? A nice quiet drive? Come on now, Yuki. There must be something...' exclaimed Tatsuha with a hint of playfulness, bringing to mind a young puppy chewing on a slipper, perhaps? Most people like puppies, especially for Christmas. Not Yuki, however. But, he did want something to distract him. All this sitting alone in the dark couldn't be helping his health. Working on his novel was just an excuse. But then, since when had Yuki ever cared about his health? He usually let someone else do the worrying for him. But, Shuichi wasn't there. Touma had made Yuki break up with Shuichi because of his health. The irony was not lost on Yuki. But Yuki still wanted a distraction, and it didn't seem like this puppy was about to let go of Yuki's slipper. So, finally Yuki sighed, 'Fine, we can do something. You pick. Something legal, I don't need the old man on my case, so no drinking.'

'All right, I'll settle for a quiet drive. I can drive, really attracts the ladies, you know, cars... Who am I kidding? Of course you know! You sly devil, you,' exclaimed Tatsuha, with a wink.

'I don't care if you can drive or not, you aren't driving my car. It won't attract the "ladies" anymore, after you're through with it.'

_Crap. I'll have to kidnap him_, thought Tatsuha. He snuck a look at his watch: 11:45. _I better hurry, or Touma will be mad, and that means K will be mad. _Tatsuha shuddered at the thought. _And Ryu-bunny! He's in on this too, isn't he? I can't disappoint_ him_. All right..._

'You head out to the car, aniki, and I'll come out in a minute.'

Yuki grabbed his coat and car keys, and braced himself for the cold ahead. Tatsuha ran off, to find something to tie Yuki's hands with, and maybe a knife, or something. No, not for kinky incest. Something to scare him into standing still long enough to tie his hands, and to force him into the car. Oh, and a blindfold. Couldn't have him knowing where he was going. Tatsuha grabbed what he needed, and flew out the door, to catch Yuki before he got into the car. That would complicate things. Lucky for Tatsuha, Yuki was just opening the door. Tatsuha rushed over to behind Yuki, holding a knife to his throat. 'I'm driving, give me the keys, and your hands,' stated Tatsuha, with some authority.

Of course, Tatsuha was behind Yuki. Which made this awkward. Yuki stood there, thinking how cliched this was. Being a romance author, he definitely knew his cliches.

'Put your hands behind you, dammit!' yelled Tatsuha, desperate, and desperately trying not to show it. His watch now read 11:50. He had to hurry. 'Now, goddammit!' Tatsuha took a step back, careful to keep the knife at Yuki's neck, without cutting him.

Yuki extended his hands silently behind him, car keys enclosed. Tatsuha grabbed the car keys and shoved them in his pocket, in a rush. He then quickly bound Yuki's hands with his one free hand. He did it surprisingly quickly, for using only one hand. He had lots of practice.

'All right, now you go in the passenger's side. Quickly!'

Tatsuha grabbed a hold of Yuki's bound hands, keeping the knife to his neck, and lead him towards the passenger side. Yuki went along with it. _Well, this is definitely a distraction_, thought Yuki. He didn't have anything better to do, he might as well humour Tatsuha. Yuki sat down, and Tatsuha closed and locked the door. He then rushed over to the driver's side, and got in. He put the key in the ignition, and started the car.

'Oh, before I forget, you need a blindfold, aniki.'

Yuki continued staring blankly out the window. Tatsuha reached over and did his brother's seatbelt, and quickly tied his blindfold. He glanced at the dashboard, 11:55. He and Yuki took off at an incredible speed, into the night.


End file.
